The X-ray work of the Laboratory of Chemistry, NHLBI concerns solid state investigations of biologically interesting compounds. Several aspects of drug action have been investigated; opiates, colchinoids and actinomycin. Progress has been made in extending the range of X-ray direct methods and in obtaining adequate data from very small compounds to allow microanalysis by crystallographic techniques.